A Buffy Side Story
by Morpheus
Summary: A hapless, unknown loner is permanently given strange powers and abilities that turns him into one of the most dangerous fighter ever known after one very weird Halloween. AU xover with Ninja Gaiden.
1. The Alpha of an Omega

A Buffy Side Story

By: Morpheus Dreamerfall

Disclaimer: Buffy The Vampire Slayers and its offshoots (Angel: The Series), are copyright protected by its owners: Joss Whedon, UPN, FOX, WB, and its related partners.  Techmo and Team Ninja own the characters of the idea I borrowed for this fic. This is a work of fan fiction, so some of the characters will seem a little OOC.

Summary: A hapless, unknown loner is permanently given strange powers and abilities that turns him into one of the most dangerous fighter ever known after one very weird Halloween.

Settings: This fic starts during the Halloween episode wherein just about everybody turned into their costumes and through the last episode of the series.  And after that…. everything would be fair game.  Mainly, this would be a "behind the scenes" story with minimal interaction with the main Buffy characters.  This will be an AU fic of both universes, so know that I messed up just about everything to MY way of thinking.   So don't come complaining to me, and just fart yourselves to death because of it. Hehehehe 

Mostly PG-13…..PG-17/R for language and situations later

-0-0-0-0-0-

The young man looked over what was left of the costumes in the new store that popped up, finally deciding on one last accessory for his homemade creation.  He took said accessory with him to the checkout counter and paid for it.

The manager smiled at his remaining customer.  "A good choice young man!  Though I don't know what you're going to do with it, I just know your costume will indeed be smashing!"

The young man gave a shy smile and quickly left for home.  It was bad enough that he was roped into going to a stupid costume party, he dreaded meeting all those people because of his extreme shyness.  But at least wearing the mask would help him relax, but not much.  Putting some finishing touches on the sword he bought from Ethan's would calm him down somewhat.  

Then a few hours later all hell broke loose.

-0-0-0-0-0-

He was definitely NOT happy.  First he found out that the body he was using wasn't even his, and then he found out that the real owner didn't do much training in it at all. Thereby making him sluggish and weak compared to his real form.  He sighed one more time as he summoned a ki blast of flame towards the vampire ten feet ahead of him while he drew his sword and launched himself towards a purple demon nearby.  Slashing twice at the demon, sending it airborne 20 feet with the second slash and joining it in mid-air.  He sliced off both the demon's arms and head while in mid-air and then pile drove the dead carcass into the ground below – landing effortlessly beside the dead bulk.

"What manner of fiends are these?"  He thought, "And where did these vampires come from?"  

For as far as he knew, he had just returned to his decimated village from his quest for revenge, no longer quite the mortal he thought he was.  And now this had to happen.  He swore some demented Kami was out to get him.  Granted that the village guardian spirit god fused with him, he still felt himself being toyed with by the machinations of fate and destiny.

And another thing, THIS was clearly not Japan.  Hearing more frightened screams from afar, he ran towards it to render whatever aid he could while he was here.    And once this night was through, he would make sure to get a message to the owner of the body he currently possessed.  It would do them both no good if they were ever caught in this situation again, or worse.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The next day, the young man woke up with his whole body acting as sore as the time some school bullies did a number on him.  Reaching for his habitual asthma medication to start the day, he was clearly surprised to find out that even though his body was tired and worn out, his breathing was normal.  For the first time in his life, the asthma that plagued him since birth was absent.  Another shock came when he put on his glasses, everything he saw through the lens were now blurry!  He quickly removed it and found out he had better than 20/20 vision, and that he could also see with his left eye.  He had been blind on the left eye since he could remember, and now he had perfect visual acuity on both eyes!  Just what the hell did happen to him last night?  The last thing he remembered was wearing the costume, and slight flashes of swordfights and demons.

"This is beyond weird."  He said aloud.  Shuffling towards the bathroom, he took a quick shower.  When done, he turned to the mirror to fix his hair and nearly yelped in fear.

His reflection was superimposed with the ghostly image of a longhaired man of about 21 years of age!

"Ohayo, Kyle-san."  The image said, with a small trace of a Japanese accent, the smirk evident on his ghostly lips.

Kyle Black did the one thing a bookish young man could do in this situation.

He screamed like a girl and fainted.

-0-0-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-0-0-

Author's Note:  Yep, I screwed myself over again by writing another crossover fanfic!  And just when I'm not yet done with my other fic called "Tomorrow's Prey".  I know you guys might get mad at me for saying this, but his fic is on a case-by-case basis until I get to finish the other one.  But be assured I have every means of planning to finish this one as well.

Can you even guess at what crossover character I possessed my original character with?  For those who played the game or know of Techmo's pride and joy, check the fifth paragraph of the story for the clue.  I'll reveal the crossover next time I update.  Until then, have fun guessing!


	2. First Challenge teaser

The moment Kyle woke up, he saw his mother looking down at him worriedly. 

"What happened?"  He asked groggily.

"I was about to ask you that question" His mother answered.  "I just heard a muffled scream and saw you passed out on the bathroom floor.  Are you okay?  Is your asthma acting up again?"

"I don't know," he replied, unsure of himself.  "I feel fine though."

"Well," she said, "Just in case something else happens, I called the school to let them know you're not coming in today.  At least this way, you'll be able to get some rest."

"Er…." A blush formed on his cheeks as he realized he'd miss another day of school.  It was all right though since he always maintained his grades no matter how many times he got sick due to his condition. "Thanks mom.  Maybe I do need some rest after that crazy Halloween last night."

"Yeah." Kristine Black smiled. "I heard it on the news that some college kids got too drunk and tried to cause a riot.  Well anyways, there's food in the fridge for you anytime you want some and call me at work if you need anything okay?"

"Okay." He replied.

"Bye son," she got up and closed the door on her way out.

He sighed as he tried to remember what happened to him last night.  The fact that it went by in a blur did nothing to calm him.  Getting off the bed and checking underneath it to retrieve the costume he wore, he was shocked to find a real Japanese katana among them.

The sword was faintly glowing in the morning light.

_//That is the Dragon Sword.//_

Kyle dropped the sword in surprise as he heard a voice seemingly come out from nowhere.

"Who's there?  Show yourself." he asked, fear evident on his face. "I – I have a sword here.  I know how to u--use it."

//Do you?  That sword's full potential can be released by only those of the Dragon lineage.  So tell me, young ninja, are you "Dragon" enough?//

 "Wha--what do you mean?" his curiosity getting the better of his fear.  "Who are you?  What are you?" 

//Kyle-san, I was the spirit you saw in the mirror. The spirit that is trapped within you since I was summoned to your world last night.//

"Is that why I can't remember most of it?"  He said, newfound shock coursed through him.  "Did you take over my body or something?"

//In a manner of speaking, yes I did.  However, I apologize for any inconveniences I have given you because of it.  As I tried to depart this universe, I found that my chi is now bound to yours.  So unless we ever die, we are as one.//

"No way!" Kyle shouted vehemently.  "I don't want to timeshare my head with some damned ghost!"

_//Unfortunately, young ninja,//_ the spirit said with a bitter laugh. _//That is the least of your concerns.//_

"What do you mean?" he sat down, trying to take it all in at once.  "What's gotta be worse than this?"

_//Were you aware of the demonic forces that permeate this town you call "Sunnydale"//_

Kyle got a blank look on his face as he thought hard about it.  "Uh, no?"

If only a spirit could facefault.  The spirit sighed and continued talking.  _//Either the people here are under some geas of ignorance or simply don't care, some of the creatures I fought with last night are demonic in origin//_

"You're kidding me, right?" he said, "Then again, if you're here then that would explain why it feels like I went through ten rounds with a squad of bullies."

_//Again I am sorry, young ninja.//_ the spirit replied_. //I have a duty to protect the innocents wherever I am.  No matter what.//_

"And why do you keep calling me 'young ninja'?"

//Because that is what you are now, young ninja.  And because I see that this world sadly lacks the protection that it needs against the forces of darkness.  I aim to correct that oversight and train you in my style of ninjutsu: the Hayabusa style.//

Kyle's eyes widened in recognition, he simply refused to believe it.  "You can't be him!  You're just a frigging video game character!"  That's it, he thought, I've gone completely crazy.

//We are as one, Kyle-san. And though I find that analogy quite amusing, I am indeed who I am.  So allow me to formally introduce myself, my name is Ryu Hayabusa.//

Kyle Black's jaw dropped.

_//And you, my young ninja, will now begin your training to better protect your world.//_

-0-0-0-0-0-

tbc…..

Author's note:

Yup, I'm trying to create one of the rarest (and most difficult, for me) crossover ever.  Yep, for those XBOX addicts out there, I have xovered Ninja Gaiden and Buffy.  May the world tremble!!  Heheheheheh  anyways, I messed around with the continuity of the game's history to suit my own.  The buffy crew will come in next chapter, but only for brief moments since I will be making Ryu/Kyle work in the background of what's been going on in the Buffy universe until the last season wherein he MIGHT join in on the huge battle in the series end….. and THEN finally join the crew into new frontiers.


End file.
